Current online chat systems offer instantaneous transmission of text-based messages from sender to receiver through the Internet. Chat systems may involve direct communications between individuals, or may involve group communications, wherein communication occurs from one sender to many receivers. Chat services can either be implemented by the site owners themselves, or by third party service providers. In the latter case, a piece of script is usually embedded in the site owner's page to asynchronously request services from third party service providers. However, these chat client providers operate based on a global site structure models that do not take scope into account. The communication is usually achieved through a centralized chat room where all concurrent users on the site have access to, regardless of their respective virtual address based on the URL. An improvement over existing chat systems would be an embeddable chat system that would take such concepts into account.